ktarnfleetfandomcom-20200213-history
Avenger class
|service_period = 25th century|length = 425 meters|beam = 181 meters|draft = 86 meters|mass = 1,850,000 tons|crew_complement = 280 |speed = Warp 6 Warp 9.7 |armaments = 9 type-X phaser arrays 2 type-7 phaser cannons 3 variable-payload torpedo launchers|defenses = Deflector shields|image2 = Avenger class patch by Thomas Morrone.png|caption2 = Emblem of the Avenger Class Development Project|designation = Avenger-class|auxiliary_craft = 6 shuttlecraft}}The Avenger-class was a type of battlecruiser developed and fielded by Starfleet in the early 25th century. History The Avenger-class was designed by the Starfleet Corps of Engineers to compete with the smaller, more agile vessels in use by the Klingon Defense Force in the Third Federation-Klingon War. With an emphasis on combat rather than exploration, the engineers put mobility and weaponry in a small design. The USS Avenger, prototype of the class, entered official trials in 2406. The class's development sparked a minor arms race between Starfleet and the Klingon Defense Force, resulting in the Klingon Empire's introduction of the similarly performing battlecruiser in 2407. Technical information Despite adhering to Starfleet's traditional cruiser design pattern of a large saucer connected to an engineering hull, with two outboard warp nacelles, the combat focus of the Avenger-class was expressed in nearly every aspect. It was compact with a thick, reinforced hull. The bridge was protected by two armored braces that merge with the split neck. The warp nacelles, mounted on upward curving pylons, were blocky and rectangular in design, with optional fins for atmospheric stability. The class's deflector dish was heavily armored, and only exposed a small portion, unlike the larger, open dishes of other Starfleet designs. The Avenger had few windows, and those that were present were recessed into armored niches that automatically sealed during red alert. Vessels of the class were designed to use Federation-model cloaking devices, but inclusion of the system was not a standard feature. Subclass Arbiter Unlike with the Avenger-class, where an arms race with the Klingon Empire prompted its development, the Arbiter-subclass was designed in cooperation with other members of the Alpha Quadrant Alliance (AQA). This led to the Arbiter, Kurak, and Morrigu-classes entering service in 2410 in time to participate in the Iconian War. To create the new subclass, Starfleet engineers took the basic Avenger design and applied all of the technological developments Starfleet and the AQA had achieved since 2406. This allowed for the new vessels to be just as fast and maneuverable as the original Avenger-class, but with a bit more durability. An ablative hazard shielding system, developed by a team of engineers from the Federation, Klingon Empire, and Romulan Republic, was implemented in the Arbiter-subclass to help with its durability. When activated, the system generated a temporary secondary shield around the vessel. Upon expiration, energy absorbed by the shielding was shunted to the starship's shields and structural integrity field. Ships commissioned * [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Arbiter USS Arbiter],'' subclass prototype * [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Avenger_(NCC-97500) USS ''Avenger] (NCC-97500), class prototype * [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Bellipotent USS Bellipotent] (NCC-97508) * [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Phinda USS Phinda] (NCC-97502) * (NCC-97501) * (NCC-97503) Appendices Connections External links References Category:Starship classes Category:Federation starship classes Category:Avenger class starships Category:Arbiter class starships